EDEN STORY
by Andrew Krahe
Summary: (AU/Multipairing/Lemon/Act. diaria) Los ángeles son las bestias más peligrosas de la creación. Cada mil años, un ángel que lleva la esperanza debe ser corrompido en el infierno, ¿qué pasa si las reglas se rompen y estos seres cometen el pecado de enamorarse? Ese es un error que sólo los humanos tienen el privilegio de cometer. Pasa a esta historia y libera tus oscuros deseos.


**ANDREW: HARÉ LO POSIBLE POR ACTUALIZAR DIARIAMENTE.**

* * *

**Este fic deriva de una idea que teníamos para un webcomic con alguien, terminé adaptándolo al universo de SNK y quizás lo suba en otros fandoms. Los capítulos son cortos, pero intentaré hacerlos intensos.**

**Pairings: Multipairing. El orden de las parejas puede variar, advertiré en cada capítulo, por ahora habrá Riren, Ereri, Mikeru, Eruri, Eruren, JeanMarco...**

**Advertencias: M, menciones de la Biblia cristiana, la biblia satánica y la Ars Goetia o libro de los exorcistas usado por el vaticano. Golpes filosóficos y psicológicos. Estoy explorando el fondo de los pecados y deseos humanos, puede haber de todo. Lemon, BDSM, quizás Shota en algún momento, si me atrevo Mpreg, Gore, descripciones muy gráficas y derivar en amor… en fin, deseadme suerte.**

**Para A.K. In memoriam.**

* * *

**EDEN CHRONICLES**

**-PRÓLOGO-**

_**Un mundo en el que la moral es un pecado.  
Te invito a liberar tu más profundos deseos.  
Todos tenemos un lado bueno y uno malo.  
Esta es la historia de un demonio y un ángel que cambiaron las leyes del universo, retaron a Dios, perdieron...  
pero su amor no se rindió y revivió en dos humanos. **_

* * *

_**El necio ha dicho en su corazón: No hay Dios.  
Se han corrompido, han cometido injusticias abominables;  
no hay quien haga el bien… (Salmos 53:1-3)**_

Uno de los preceptos más conocidos del inframundo es este:

**Los ángeles son las bestias más peligrosas de la creación.**

¿Qué se supone que son? Ah, sólo animales aparentemente asexuales que siguen las órdenes del creador supremo, castigando los pecados de los humanos de forma fría e insensible. ¿No me crees? Recuerda que los ángeles no entienden de debilidades, no entienden qué significa ser humano, no toleran eso que los humanos llaman "corazón".

¿Dónde quedan esos hermosos querubines del cielo? Sólo en la mente de los humanos.

Ah claro, pero los demonios son los malos. Los demonios citados en la Ars Goetia, que rigen los principios del conocimiento y exigen igualdad de género, son los malos.

Déjame decirte algo sobre los ángeles: Ellos viven en extremos: el extremo de la frialdad que los lleva a ver a los humanos como simples pecados o… el otro extremo. El llamado "Justo", el único de ellos que posee un corazón.

Una vez cada 1000 años, los ángeles se congregan juntando todas sus emociones o "enfermedades" como ellos le denominan, dando lugar a un ángel tan puro e inocente, tan parecido a un humano… que deben entregárselo a los demonios.

POR QUE SE NECESITA DE UN ANGEL  
PARA CREAR UN DEMONIO.

Y esta es la historia de ese ángel, aquel que podía entender a la humanidad, aquel que sus iguales sacrificaron para expiar sus propios pecados. Para los ángeles, existe sólo un pecado: ser humano.

**- CAPÍTULO 1-  
La manzana del jardín del Edén.**

Se reencontraron en el jardín del Edén.  
Sí, ahí donde todo había empezado. Tanto para los humanos como para los ángeles y los demonios.

El demonio de piel pálida como las lágrimas de las almas en pena arrojó lejos el resto de manzana. Descansaba en el temido árbol del génesis, el principio de la sabiduría y el pecado. Oh sí, los humanos debieron quedarse ignorándolo todo, debieron seguir siendo sólo un rebaño más.

De otro modo, no hubiesen creado a los ángeles.  
De otro modo, ellos no habían nacido.  
De otro modo…  
Nunca se hubiesen amado.

-Eres precioso, como te recordaba.- murmuraron a su espalda. El brillo proveniente de su ser etéreo le delataba.- Ah, cómo te he extrañado todo ese tiempo. ¿Has visto las últimas locuras de estos humanos?

El demonio se limitó a girar la cabeza lentamente, sin llegar a mirarlo.

-Eren, ¿qué haces aquí? Este lugar ya se considera un desierto.

-Venir a verte, obviamente.

-Tsch…

Los pasos provenientes de las sandalias de oro se aproximaban.

-Te he extrañado… -repitió el ángel, tensando una flecha de juicio en el arco dorado.

Ah, ese demonio en algún momento le amó tanto, tanto… como pada destruir el inframundo y desestabilizar la armonía sobrenatural.

Deseaba creerle. Deseaba creer en ese angelito que siglos atrás había amado.  
Deseaba tanto creerle.  
Pero no.

-Mentiroso. – gruñó alzando vuelo a tiempo en el que la flecha sagrada apuntaló contra la roca sobre la que él descansaba.

Él no era su Eren, ya no más.

"NOSOTROS, LOS DE ENTONCES  
YA NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS"

Eso lo sabían muy bien. Ambos habían renunciado a ese pecado irracional llamado amor mucho tiempo atrás. Cada uno debía cumplir con su destino, Eren como el ángel que sobrevivió al pecado y libró a sus hermanos de la horrible tortura de las emociones y Levi como el demonio que desplazó a Lucifer del trono en pos de un día, por fin, deshacerse de esos malditos y perfectos seres "racionales y nada emocionales" que le habían quitado al ser que amaba.

Habían probado el pecado de los humanos: el amor.

Pero ahora, tiempo después, cuando sus emociones no eran más que recuerdos, en la tierra sucedía algo muy diferente. Las lágrimas que ambos derramaran, ese día tan terrible en el que cayeron en cuenta de su fatal error, de algún modo lograrían llegar al mundo de las ánimas, las almas que esperaban por su cuerpo humano, e impregnaron con su dolor a dos de ellas, destinando a dos humanos a encontrarse muchos años después y quizás repetir su historia.

Pero el Eren y Levi humanos tendrán su tiempo, luego. Por ahora centrémonos en estos dos que pelean en el jardín del Edén como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Oh no, no existe tal inmortalidad. Pero no quiero explicártela por ahora, no cuando estos dos casi olvidan cuánto se amaron.

**-CONOCIENDO AL ÁNGEL CORRUPTO-**

Desde el momento de su nacimiento, ese ángel vivió encerrado. Primero encerrado en una jaula de oro y diamantes con olor a incienso y mirra que el ángel Miguel, de forma personal llevó a las puertas del averno. Después vino la jaula de metal candente, la cual lastimaba su fina y delicada piel angelical. ¿A quién se le ocurre darle semejante lugar a un angelito?

Debía acostumbrarse al dolor.  
A la realidad de su vida.  
Debía acostumbrarse a saber que en el mundo hay cosas mucho más dolorosas que el humano pretende ignorar.

_**Porque quienes juzgan son aquellos que no han conocido ni el dolor ni la debilidad.**_

La última jaula la tuvo cuando alcanzó una edad "decente" para mostrar sus bonitos atributos. La tercera jaula era la peor: no tenía barrotes, consistía una cama y él estaría atado a ella por lo que quedara de la eternidad, esperando al demonio que le corrompería diariamente.

Ese era su castigo al ser un "pecado angelical". En él se guardaban las emociones y sentimientos que los otros ángeles rechazaban y para mantener la entropía del universo y su equilibrio, como una buena caja de pandora debía permanecer escondido y encerrado.

Los sentimientos morirían como un secreto en una botella arrojada al mar cuando el angelito perdiera las plumas de sus alas, una a una y se convirtiera en un demonio. Hacía muchos años hubo uno como él…

Y ese sería quien le quitaría las plumas una a una.

Esta es la historia del ángel que fue corrompido por un demonio.

_**HAY UNA LEY PARA AMBOS:  
NUNCA DEBEN SENTIR AMOR.  
El amor era un castigo que solo los humanos tenían. **_

* * *

**-Capítulo 2-**

Ese angelito sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

¿No te lo he dicho? AMAN el sexo. AMAN ser corrompidos. Pero aman más su trabajo y por eso pelean contra sus impulsos borrando sus emociones.

* * *

Si te gustó el fic, dale a Fav/Follow y compártelo. Me ayudaría mucho e impulsaría a sacar el webcomic. (Tengo mucha influencia de Ava's Demon y Homestuck, pero hacía rato que quería hacer algo como esto, con toques filosóficos y rayando en el homoerotismo).  
Comenta si tienes alguna duda o deseas saber algo más, contestaré (seguramente).

Te deseo dulces sueños.

**_Andrew. _**


End file.
